


Lies

by thetimba



Category: Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimba/pseuds/thetimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not even the greatest scholar can tell you where I end and he begins.”<br/>Maybe.  Maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bandshe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/gifts).



He told me there would be no side effects.

He lied.

I am still not quite sure how to feel about it, when I feel anything about it at all.  My...friend.  He lied to me.  I still don’t know why.

It’s hard to think about, hard to remember a time before.  A few things still make my head clear.

_A flash of hair, a hint of the perfume she hated, but wore because it was a gift.  A laugh on the breeze that sounds almost familiar._

Then I remember who I was when I was just me.

_Laughing, fighting, loving.  Leaving._

Before I was...this.

_Burning cold rage.   The weight of wrongs to be undone._

If I’m asked, I say there is only me, that we are one.  It’s a lie I feel like ashes on my tongue.  I can sense him there, in the back of my mind, feel him press a dagger to the parts of me that I can’t bear to lose.

_The feel of her skin beneath my fingers, the touch of her hand on my chest, sliding lower._

“He’s gone now, he’s part of me.”

I say it without hesitation because if there is one thing that I need in this world, if there is one person who can save me, who can bring ME back...it is her.  And she will never forgive me.

“Not even the greatest scholar can tell you where I end and he begins.”   But I can.  I begin and end with her.

_June._

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Bandshe, Surana listed here is her Warden.  
> (I know how much you like to torture him, so here ya go, more torture.)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from the writeworld.tumblr


End file.
